


Between the Bars

by talitha78



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: A Red John and Patrick Jane relationship study.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Festivids





	Between the Bars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sica/gifts).



> Vid originally created and released in 2011.
> 
> Original notes: This was made for Sica () as part of the 2010 Festivids challenge. I had a ton of fun with it, and I want to thank organizers Yhlee and Giandujakiss for running a fantastic fest. 
> 
> Much gratitude to spasticat for beta.

**Title:** Between the Bars  
 **Song Artist:** Elliott Smith  
 **Fandom:** _The Mentalist_  
 **Characters:** Red John and Patrick Jane  
 **Spoilers:** All of seasons 1 and 2.  
 **Warnings:** Red John is a serial killer, so there are a couple of scenes of violence and gore.

[ Between the Bars, 33MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/mi82c4u8is.wmv)  
[ Between the Bars, 18MB avi file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/mlihdo8s24.avi) Click to download.

**Streaming:** [Between the Bars on **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aH9B0hPSyP4).  


The original vid post can be found on [ Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/206870.html).


End file.
